


Amor Proibido

by Tefe203



Series: Ele Pode Existir? [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dark, Final Feliz, Gay, M/M, Romance, homofobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefe203/pseuds/Tefe203
Summary: Imagina um amor que simplesmente não pudesse existir, um psicopata que mata pessoas a sangue frio e por motivos banais, simplesmente se apaixonar por um Agente do FBI que passou por muito em sua vida, esse amor que terá obstáculos e pessoas que dizem que não vai dar certo ou que nem deveria acontecer, esse amor entre o Dr. Spencer Reid da BAU e George Foyet a única vitima viva do The Reaper, ou o próprio, ambos se apaixonaram, mas vão ficar juntos?





	1. Prólogo

Spencer Reid On

Eu o procurava sem parar, mas eu não achava por nada aquele livro, eu estava na Traça e Livraria, foi o único lugar que eu encontrei a última cópia de Divina Comédia também conhecido como O Inferno de Dante! Eu já li o livro várias vezes e o conheço todo ele, mas esse não é qualquer edição, mas sim a primeira! Na sua língua natal o Italiano, mas eu não o acho em meio a tanto outros. Eu me encontrava exausto, esse último caso me sugou e muito, era uma Unsub que matava as mães e sequestra os filhos, perfilamos que ela era uma esquizofrênica paranoica que vivia sobre a ilusão que as crianças eram seus filhos e as mães verdadeiras sequestradoras, além do fato da Unsub ser esquizofrênica como minha mãe as duas eram loiras de olhos azuis, isso lembrou da minha mãe, ela não está numa boa fase ela nem se lembra mais de mim e está ficando cada vez mais violenta, suspiro voltando a escanear as prateleiras, outra coisa que perturba minha mente que seria minha própria sexualidade, as vezes penso que eu deveria apenas me abrir para equipe e dizer que sou gay, mas tenho medo de ser novamente julgado ou pior isolado. Faz muito tempo que eu não saio com alguém, ainda converso com Lila Arsher a qual é uma das minhas melhores amigas que entende que eu a beijei por que não queria que minha equipe descobrisse sobre minha sexualidade, na verdade ela ficou muita animada sobre ter um amigo gay e depois teve a Austin que se tornou como se fosse uma irmã para mim, ambas falam comigo e tentam fazer eu me abrir para equipe.

Isso me lembra Gideon, ele nunca se importou com isso, acho que ele até preferia que eu fosse gay, mas ele se foi como todos os outros em minha vida, do meu pai até vários namorados que simplesmente me traíram ou me deixaram quando descobriram que eu não estava pronto para sexo, sim eu sou um homem de quase 30 anos e virgem, mas isso também pode ser porque toda vez que eu tento fazer sexo eu me lembro dele e daquelas horríveis tardes depois da escola. As vezes penso que vou simplesmente acabar sozinho e me auto internado num hospício para esquizofrênicos, lembro me da minha antiga e pequena paixão pelo Morgan eu fico feliz de ter superado e agora eu só o vejo como um irmão, principalmente porque descobri que ele não gosta muito de homossexuais, ele não é homofóbico só fica desconfortável, esse é outro motivo a qual não me abro para equipe. Outra coisa que geralmente afasta as pessoas de mim é minha personalidade e até minhas roupas, eu não sou de forma alguma atraente, os policiais dos distritos que vamos ainda não me vem como um agente, mas como algo frágil! Posso não ser forte como o Morgan ou até o Hotcher, mas minha mente é forte, acho que sem ela eu não teria sobrevivido a Tobias Hankel, ou ter sobrevivido a balas, explosões ou chutes, e nem sobreviver aos 7 anos sozinho com uma mãe esquizofrenica.

É quando pelo canto de olho eu vejo aquilo que me traz aqui e isso acende algo em mim, sempre foi assim com livros eu sabia que eles nunca iriam me abandonar, mas deixando isso de lado vou direto até o livro esquecendo tudo em minha volta, daqui eu vou direto para a BAU eu nem consegui o meu café ainda! Ao chegar no livro em cima do balcão imediatamente tento pega-lo, mas uma mão cobre a minha imediatamente, levanto os olhos e calafrios passam por toda a minha coluna, era um homem lindo, pelo menos aos meus olhos, seus olhos eram de um dourado ouro, seus cabelos eram curtos na frente tinha vários fios grisalhos, que pareciam dar um charme a mais, mas ao longo do cabelo escureciam para um castanho escuro, ele vestia uma blusa preta quadriculada com um casaco por cima, em seu rosto óculo quadrados, mas por mais lindo que ele seja eu vou levar esse livro!

George Foyet On

Eu estava a caça, aqui mesmo em DC, Tom Shaunessy estava a beira da morte e me controle estava indo embora, eu sei que ele antes de morrer vai contar a pelo menos uma alma viva sobre o nosso acordo, é típico de homens como ele, por isso estou aqui em DC invés de Boston eu quero mandar um recado para ele provando que estou vivo e solto ao contrário do que os escritores dizem e quem melhor lugar para isso do que uma livraria em Quantico Virginia a Sede da BAU? Foi assim que me vi entrando na Traça e Livraria, aqui eu provavelmente vou achar pessoas com um perfil mais fraco e solitários as tais conhecidas como vítimas perfeitas, faz tempo que eu não mato ninguém e essa é a hora perfeita. Começo a observar as pessoas, vejo duas adolescentes que não param de teclar em seus celulares, são muito jovens para o meu gosto, mas é quando meu olhos vão direto é um homem ou garoto, não consigo estimar sua idade, ele usa uma calça preta um tanto formal, uma camisa vermelho vinho escura com um colete preto e gravata roxa, por cima de tudo isso um casaco tipo paletó e um cachecol roxo, seus cabelos eram ondulados e cor de mel, mas o que me chamou atenção era que ele parecia perdido, como um coelho em meio as raposas.

Me aproximo um pouco dele, mas claro sem que ele perceba, eu podia ver que ele parecia procurar algo, às vezes eu o via mexer em sua bolsa carteiro, mas do nada eu vejo seus olhos se iluminarem, sigo seu olhar para o livro o Inferno de Dante na mesa ao meu lado, então é isso que ele quer? Talvez eu possa usar isso! E o vejo vindo para cá com um leve sorriso no rosto sem perceber nada em sua volta, quando coloca a mão no livro me viro e coloco minha mão sobre a dele, dando a impressão de também querer o livro, quando levante a cabeça me vi olhando nos mais lindos olhos, ele era belo de um jeito único, foi como se eu esquecesse que eu deveria matá-lo, ainda quero uma vítima, mas não pode ser ele, porque algo me diz que ele vai ser meu e de mais ninguém.


	2. Capitulo Um

Spencer On

“- Com licença, mas esse livro é meu - Falei educadamente, depois de alguns anos enfrentando assassinos em série você aprende a sempre falar manso com desconhecidos, volto a olhar para o livro e o ouço dizer.

“- E a gracinha sabe que esse livro está em outra língua? - ele me olhou por cima do livro e lançou um sorriso malicioso coro e abaixo a cabeça, logo depois coloco o cabelo atrás da orelha e digo.

“- Para sua informação, eu sou fluente em dezesseis línguas e sabia que a palavra gracinha significa gracejo ou piada; comportamento, dito ou gesto repleto de graça ou que causa riso, geralmente observado em crianças ou boniteza; algo ou alguém cuja aparência encanta, ela Formada a partir de derivação sufixal, no caso dessa palavra, acrescentou-se o sufixo inha (sufixo nominal diminutivo) à palavra graça, quase a tornando ela uma gíria, eu tenho uma sensação que ela não se enquadra em mim de modo algum - Abaixo a cabeça, eu estava nervoso me fazendo falar coisas que ninguém quer saber, já era minha chances é quando ouço ele dizer.

“- Hahahaha... - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e me lançou um olhar bem malicioso - Que fofo, ele ficou nervoso... você fica muito fofo nervoso, sabia!? E é muito interessante esse fato que você falou - Se possível fico mais corado,não sei porque, mas me sinto confortável com essa homem.

“- Meee chhhammo Dr. Specer Reid - Abaixo a cabeça envergonhado,eu gaguejei ele deve estar me achando patético, só aceno com a mão e ele diz.

“- Me chamo George Foyet. - Ele se curvou e pegou minha mão a beijando e sorrindo no final, um arrepio gostoso passa por mim - Então... Senhor Red, você me daria a honra de ser meu companheiro nessa ótima leitura? - ele aponta para o livro. Eu notei um leve tom de brincadeira e sarcasmo em sua voz…

“- Mas eu leio muito rápido! Na que eu não queira ler com você, na verdade eu quero muito ler com você - Falo tudo rapidamente sem olhar para ele em nenhum momento.

“ - Tudo bem Coelhinho, você pode ler oralmente para mim, sua voz é realmente.... como eu posso dizer... Eufônica. - Ele sorriu e me entregou o livro, sorrio para ele.

“- Mas onde? - Em minha cabeça várias possibilidades passavam em minha cabeça, e nenhuma acabava bem, mas pela primeira vez na vida eu segui pela emoção e não pela razão.

“- Que tal na Q Town Coffee? - Ele pegou em minha mão, geralmente eu me afastaria, mas suas mãos eram tão boas e digo.

“- Pode ser no que fica perto do prédio do FBI? - Perguntei com cautela, às vezes as pessoas se assustam quando falo do meu trabalho.

“- Perto do FBI? Você é um agente? - Ele parecia meio confuso e com receio, suspiro é sempre assim.

“- Eu sou Agente da BAU, central de análise comportamental, nosso principal objetivo é pegar assassino em série - Abaixo a cabeça novamente - Pode ficar com livro, você deve estar me achando um estranho não é? Não passo de um geek,magrelo e patético - Eu não entendo, ele me faz dizer coisas que não contaria a ninguém.

“- Nunca mais diga isso de si mesmo - Ele parecia com raiva, mas então sinto uma mão levantando minha cabeça devagar, pelo queixo... - Eu não me importo, para mim não faz diferença sua profissão e adoraria ter sua companhia na leitura, vem vamos pagar!

Ele me estende a mão, nem por um minuto hesito em pegá-la, eu posso agora ver um sorriso em seu rosto, abaixo a cabeça corado, ele é encantador e tão educado. Depois de pagarmos o livro, o qual ele insistiu em pagar sozinho, ele até abriu a porta da loja para mim, andamos em silêncio até esquina, mas em nenhum momento ele soltou minha mão até que chegamos na esquina e ele pegou ambas as minhas mãos e as beijou, fazendo eu corar ainda mais e ele diz.

“- Nos vemos às seis no café, até mais coelhinho!

E ele foi embora entrando num carro, eu estava petrificado, eu acabei de aceitar sair com completo estranho e ainda ler em voz alta para ele, mas isso é um encontro?

George Foyet On

Saio com carro, pelo retrovisor eu podia ver o coelhinho petrificado no lugar, rio sozinho ele é tão doce e meigo, mas parece tão inseguro, ele é diferente de todos os agentes do FBI que eu já conheci, na verdade eu nunca pensaria num agente como ele, alto,atrapalhado, fofo, ingênuo e inocente, eu não entendo como ele a mantém vendo todo dia imagens e coisas que um ser humano pode fazer. Eu tenho que saber mais sobre ele, por um momento esqueço da vítima que tenho que achar Tom ainda está vivo e tempo não me falta, com isso em mente acelero até meu apartamento, que aluguei com um nome falso, ao chegar nem tranco a porta vou direto para o meu laptop, eu necessito saber mais sobre ele, quero desvendar esse mistério que parece roda-lo.

Lanço no Google o seu nome, quanto mais li sobre ele, mais me encantei, acabei puxando umas cordas e consegui o arquivo dele do FBI, comecei a lê lo ele tinha tudo para se tornar um Serial Killer, mas ele se tornou um agente, eu não entendo como o pai dele pode ter o abandonado, ele deve ter sido uma criança tão doce, com uma mãe doente que nem podia cuidar de si mesma, quero saber como ele sobreviveu ao Ensino Médio tendo apenas 12 anos, ele superou a tortura de Tobias Hekel e as drogas, sobreviveu ao Antrax e alguns tiros, o meu coelhinho já sofreu tanto! Não entendo como ele ainda está em pé, mas agora ele é meu e eu cuido do que me pertence.


	3. Capitulo Dois

Spencer Reid On

Eu me sentia de certa forma mais leve e feliz de certa forma, ninguém nunca prestou muita atenção em mim, mas hoje foi um bom dia George além de me chamar para sair não pareceu se importar com minhas várias estatísticas, devo admitir de que certa forma apreciei o apelido que ele me deu, coelhinho, ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa quando falei com ele nenhum alarme soou em minha mente, eu sei que pode ser um Unsub, mas não posso viver minha vida inteira pensando que todos podem ser um assassino em série. Algo nele me cativa, é quando chego na BAU, respiro fundo não vou contar para ninguém sobre isso, não que eu não confie neles eu só não quero ouvir as piadas de Morgan sobre eu ter um encontro, além do fato que se eu contasse eu teria que falar que sou gay, eu não quero contar para eles. Me lembro dos olhos dourados de George, ou de seus cabelos levemente grisalhos, será que foi amor a primeira vista? Não que acredite nisso pesquisa dizem que Fisiologicamente, o cérebro e corpo estão envolvidos nesse encantamento imediato, acionado pelo primeiro olhar. Estudos mostram que a atração e o desejo sexual são desencadeados por duas estruturas cerebrais: o hipotálamo e a amígdala - localizados na parte mais primitiva do cérebro, o sistema límbico, nossa "central das emoções". O hipotálamo é responsável pelos impulsos mais primordiais que temos como fome, sede e sexo. E a amígdala é o centro da excitação sexual,simultaneamente ao primeiro olhar, a química cerebral se altera e grandes quantidades de dopamina são liberadas provocando uma verdadeira onda de prazer, euforia e maior produção de testosterona, tanto no homem como na mulher. A testosterona é o hormônio responsável pela atração sexual,tudo isso acontece velozmente quando uma pessoa sente uma atração irresistível e incontrolável, ou seja, tem desejo intenso por outra. E esta focalização (um tanto obsessiva) imediata, desencadeada pelo olhar, tem um sentido biológico bem pragmático: procriação e manutenção da espécie. E uma curiosidade: em situações de grande risco de vida para os indivíduos, como guerras e catástrofes naturais, as pessoas tendem a se atrair sexualmente mesmo sem se conhecer...

Me forço a parar, eu comecei a balbuciar na minha própria mente! Se eu fizer isso no meu encontro ele provavelmente vai sair correndo, suspiro às vezes eu simplesmente não queria ser tão inteligente às vezes, porque as pessoas sempre me julgam pelo meu cérebro e não por mim mesmo. Agora eu tenho um encontro, ele quer ler comigo e ouvir minha voz, ele disse que gostava dela, mas algo em mim não entende como ele pode querer sair comigo, a última pessoa que quis sair comigo foi Ele, estremeço só em me lembrar das mãos dele, ás vezes eu queria não ter memória eidética, seria mais simples. Passo pelas portas de vidro e vou direto para um café, preciso de cafeína em minhas veias, acho que comecei a tomar café ao 11 anos? Sim foi mais ou menos por aí, vou direto para minha mesa onde me sento tomando o meu café, deixo o livro em cima da mesa, ele disse que era para eu ficar ele disse que assim eu não esqueceria dele, suspiro, será que estou me apaixonando? Não, não pode ser eu mal o conheço, talvez eu devesse ler o livro para me adianta não é?Não que eu fosse ler antes do café, na verdade eu só quero senti-lo um pouco,abro a capa e franzi o cenho na capa a um bilhete escrito em italiano.

 

“Per un coupon di libri ho camminato

E non ho trovato una caccia.

Sono una volpe

Ma per un piccolo coniglietto mi è piaciuto

Quando gli occhi si incontrarono

Caccia che non volevo

Quello che volevo e mi sono tenuto tra le mie braccia

G. Foyet

Ligue: 6969-1313”

 

(Por um vale de livros andei

E uma caça não encontrei.

Uma raposa eu sou

Mas por um pequeno coelhinho me encantei

Quando seus olhos encontrei

Caça eu não queria mais

O que eu queria e tê lo em meus braços.)

Coro, um pouco ele escreveu um pequeno poema para mim, quando ele teve tempo para isso eu não sabia, mas era muito doce. Eu sabia como ler em italiano, e gostei de ser comparado com um coelho, talvez eu tenha uma pequena chance.

\- Hey Spence, que bilhete é esse? - JJ apareceu atrás de mim do nada e se pendurou em minha cadeira. - Ganhou de alguma admiradora secreta? - Pulo e coro muito.

\- Que bilhete!? - Fecho o livro rapidamente e olhei para JJ, eu bem que podia ter ajuda dela para o encontro, mas eu não sei o que ela acha de homossexualidade e ela diz.

\- O que está em italiano no meio na capa seu livro. - Ela me lançou um sorriso malicioso. - Não tente esconder nada de mim. - Suspiro, eu não consigo esconder nada dela, abaixo a cabeça.

\- Podemos falar disso em seu escritório? - Não olho para cima, eu não sei como contar isso para ela.

\- E porque motivos não pode ser aqui? - Seu sorriso aumentou mais enquanto ela se afastava de mim, brinco com os meus dedos.

\- JJ, por favor! - Olho para ela suplicante.

\- Ok, o que o senhor aprontou dessa vez?- Seu olhar se tornou sério, só me levante e juntos fomos até o seu escritório, ela se sentou e eu em sua frente no meio de todo os seus arquivos.

\- Hoje eu fui naquele sebo aqui perto, estava procurando o livro o Divina Comédia, mas um especial que é um dos três originais escrito em Italiano, sabia que das três cópias feita pelo autor, uma está no Vaticano e outra é esta em minhas mãos, mas a última está perdida e… - Antes que eu termine JJ diz.

\- Reid, calma e foco! - Fico de boca aberta, acabo de me lembrar de Foyet ele me ouviu e gostou.

\- Certo, então eu o estava procurando, mas quando fui pegar outra pessoa ia pegar, JJ quando alevantei meus olhos e congelei - Suspiro - Ele era lindo, foi gentil comigo e não reclamou quando eu falei e… - Novamente sou interrompido.

\- Ele? Você é gay Reid? - Congelei e agora?


	4. Capítulo Três

Reid On

Eu não sabia o que dizer, olhei para JJ em choque eu não podia acreditar que fiquei tão absorto que deixei isso escorregar, agora ela sabe e eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso, começo a pensar mil maneiras de sair disso, mas eu sei que tenho contar a verdade sobre a minha sexualidade para ela, mas eu nunca contei a ninguém! Nem minha mãe sabe, ela tem um certo problema com gays, ela gosta de lésbicas, mas tem problemas com dois homens juntos. Volto a olhar para JJ ela me olha ansiosa pela minha resposta, mas e se ela não quiser que eu for mais padrinho do Henry? Ou se ela não falar mais comigo? Estou nervoso eu simplesmente não quero perde-lá, ela é como uma irmã mais velha para mim e porto seguro quando eu preciso, suspiro eu não devia ter escorregado assim, tenho que prestar mais no que eu falo, é quando eu sinto uma mão me tocando olho para cima vejo JJ, que me sorri e diz.

“- Spence, não precisa esconder isso de mim. Entendo que você talvez tenha ficado com medo do que eu iria falar, mas não precisa ficar com medo. Eu estou te apoiando, está bem? - ela abre os braços e me abraça fortemente. - Pode se abrir comigo sempre que quiser. - Suspiro eu tenho que falar a verdade.

“- Sim eu sou gay JJ, desculpa não ter contado antes, eu só...Não me sentia pronto, eu ainda estou um poço de nervos para o meu encontro! - Falei tudo rapidamente eu estava mesmo nervoso.

“- Ei, calma! Uma coisa de cada vez - disse ela segurando meus ombros com cuidado, o jeitinho dela. - Escute, não precisa pedir desculpas por não ter contado. Não se sentia pronto para isso, e eu entendo perfeitamente. Só quero que saiba que não foi sua culpa se não quis me contar. Apenas ficou com medo. Me conte, como ele é? - Suspiro.

“- Ele é mais alto que eu, tem cabelos castanhos, mas que estão começando a ficar cinza, seus olhos são dourados, ele me tratou tão bem! E quando eu falei estáticas ele só riu e gostou - Corei e abaixo a cabeça - Ele me chamou de coelhinho

“ - Coelhinho? Que fofo! Mesmo não conhecendo ele, já gostei dele. Mas então... Está gostando dele? - ela pergunta soltando meus ombros e cruzando os braços, mostrando curiosidade, me sento.

“- Eu não sei JJ, tu me diz que não é possível que eu goste de alguém que eu mal conheço! - Essa era minha guerra interna que sempre acontecia meu cérebro e meu coração.

“- Se você acha que sente algo por ele, tente - disse ela descruzando os braços. - Não fique com medo. À propósito, qual é o nome dele? - Sorrio agora me lembrando dele.  
“- Foyet, George Foyet, acho que você está certa eu preciso tentar! Ele me convidou para que eu lesse em voz alta para ele, segunda minha voz é Eufônica - Coro só em lembrar disso.

“- Oh, já está corado! Isso sim é amor. Invista nesse amor, Spence. E eu sei que ele vai adorar - disse ela sorrindo. - Ele é muito sortudo, pois você é um cara adorável, inteligente, fofo e tudo de bom. Espero que ele o trate bem. - Sorrio ela está certa isso só pode ser amor! 

Estou preste a falar algo quando o telefone da JJ toca, ele prontamente fica séria e começa falar rapidamente, será que é um caso? Por mais que esses dias eu estivesse entediado, como toda a equipe sem um caso, eu não quero sair de Quantico pelos menos não hoje, pela primeira vez em anos eu tenho um encontro e não quero perde-lo! Se eu desmarcar ele pode pensar que não quero sair com ele e pero minha única chance de conseguir alguém. É quando JJ abaixa o telefone, posso ver preocupação em seus olhos, ela rapidamente pega suas coisas e diz.

“- Reid avisa o Hotch que vou ter que sair, houve uma emergência! - Ela parecia nervosa, me levanto junto a ela.

“- JJ o que houve? - Ela pára e me olha, posso até sentir seu instinto materno saindo dela, tenho certeza que é algo com Henry.

“- O Henry caiu na escola e quebrou o tornozelo, nada sério, mas tenho que buscá-lo! Avise o chefe para mim!

E vejo ela sair correndo, suspiro se vai a única pessoa que eu poderia falar sobre como se comportar num encontro, me pergunto o que eu devo fazer. É quando sinto braços em cima de meus ombros fico tenso, mas logo relaxei ao ver que é só o Morgan.

“- Para onde a JJ foi com tanta pressa? - Ele parecia preocupado, retiro seu braço de mim, não gosto muito de contato físico.

“- Houve uma emergência na escola do Harry - Ele começa a ficar nervosos - Mas nada grave - Ouço ele suspirar

“- Ainda bem pelo menos não temos nenhum caso! 

Ele se afasta, balanço em outra época eu estaria uma bagunça e corado, eu realmente gostava de Morgan, mas ainda bem que foi passageira. Me encaminho para o escritório do Hotch, admito ele sempre foi meio intimidante, mas com o tempo em me acostumei, no começo ele me lembrava *Ele*, mas logo foi afastado, começo a pensar em Foyet, quero saber mais sobre ele que parece ser uma boa pessoa algo nele me puxa como um imã, torço que ele seja uma boa pessoa e não esteja me usando, é quando chego no escritório, bato na porta é logo ouço um alto entre, quando Hotch me vê pergunta.

“- Reid? Você precisa de alguma coisa? - Seu tom e rosto são impassivos, como sempre, passo as mãos pelo cabelo.

“- A JJ pediu para avisar que ela precisou sair houve uma emergência com Harry, ele quebrou o torneze-lo, ele está bem, mas a JJ tem que busca-lo

Hotch só faz um sinal que ouviu e me dispensa, saio de sua sala, algum tempo que ele não parece muito bem, se isolou mais o Rossi acha que alguma coisa a ver com seu casamento e David é mais que especialista nisso. Me encaminho para a sala de descanso, acho que eu mereço um café, me pergunto se George também gosta de café, torço que sim, quero alguém na minha vida, alguém que eu possa falar minhas dores e meus segredos sem me preocupar que vão me julgar, me pergunto se Foyet é essa pessoa, torço que sim pelo menos. Pegando meu café volto a minha mesa vejo Emily e Morgan brincando, suspiro os dois parecem duas crianças crescida. Me sento e pego um bom livro para ler, não é o Divina Comédia já que resolvi lê-lo só com Foyet, esse se chama *A Noite do Reaper* fala sobre um assassino em série que atuo em Boston, ele ainda está solto e aparentemente do nada parou de matar o que contradiz totalmente seu perfil, o livro é bom ele respeita as vítimas e mostra bem os trabalhos dos Polícias, aparentemente a BAU atuo no caso, é quando meu telefone toca sem nem ver o número atendo..

“Alô?” - Posso ouvir alguém do outro lado da linha.

"Hey Coelhinho! É o George, queria falar sobre o nosso encontro" - Coro e saio da minha mesa não quero que alguém ouço nossa conversa, ele provavelmente quer desmarcar eu já esperava isso.

“Você quer desmarcar não é? Não tem problema eu entendo, não sou a pessoa…” - É quando ele me interrompe.

“O que eu falei pra você na biblioteca? Nunca mais diga isso de si mesmo! Eu só ia pedir para remarcar o horário já que tenho alguns compromissos, ia perguntar que horas você sai do trabalho” - Coro, ele não quer desmarcar!

“Eu saio ás 8 porque?” - Ouço sua risada, o que me faz estremecer, JJ está certa estou apaixonado.

“Podemos ir no Q Town Coffee as 8:30, se você estiver pronto posso ir te buscar no seu trabalho.” - Coro e me encosto na parede, aceito ou não?

“Pode ser, eu te espero na frente do prédio” - Torço que ninguém da equipe veja, não estou pronto para contar para eles que sou gay.

“Até mais coelhinho!

Ele desliga, suspiro ele ainda vai me matar desse jeito, eu estou mesmo apaixonado por ele, mas eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, me sinto tão inseguro, mas também estou feliz ele se ofereceu para me pegar aqui em frente como um cavaleiro, isso chega a ser romântico, mas isso também me preocupa se alguém da equipe ver como eu vou explicar!? É quando sinto uma mão em meu ombro, dou um pulo é quando noto que é Garcia que diz.

“- Oi gênio, vim ver se está tudo bem, você está meio estranho hoje. - Me viro para Garcia, ela tinha nos rosto um olhar preocupado.

“- Não se preocupe Garcia, estou bem só um pouco avoado - Eu estava bem, só não conseguia tira Foyet da minha cabeça.

“- Então, todo mundo, e por todo mundo quero dizer eu e meu chocolate, estávamos pensando que como não estamos tão atarefados com os casos quem sabe não poderíamos ir em uma balada, hoje a noite? - Passo as mãos pelo cabelo, como dizer não, a Garcia nunca gosta de ouvir não.

“- Garcia essa a noite eu não posso… - Olho para baixo, não consigo aguentar o olhar de Garcia em mim.

“- Tem certeza? A gente quase nunca consegue sair todo mundo junto, até o David vai ir! Por favor, vai. - Começo a mexer na manga.

“- Eu tenho um compromisso… - Garcia arregala os olhos e começa a pular para cima e para baixo soltando gritinhos.

“- Meu deus!! Meu deus!! Meu deus!! Spencer Reid vai ter um encontro! Ela é legal? Qual o nome dela? - Coro, agora o que eu falo?

“- Sim…. - Só isso que digo

“- Aonde vocês vão? - Preciso me acalmar, estou começando a ficar nervoso não gosto de mentir para Garcia

“- Garcia eu prefiro não falar sobre isso… - Olho para o nada

“- É pra ser algo supersecreto? Se for prometo não contar pra ninguém, minha boca é um túmulo com glitter! - Franzo o cenho, Glliter? As vezes ela me confunde.

“- Eu posso te responder depois? Não sei se consigo contar agora, antes do encontro sabe? - Ela franze o cenho.

“- Nem pense nisso! Você vai me contar agora baby! - Ela bate seu salto rosa no chão, de um jeito ritmado.

“- Garcia por favor! Eu já estou uma pilha de nervos por causa disso... É o meu primeiro entende? - Mexo as mãos nervoso

“- Ok! Meu pequeno gênio, mas quero detalhes depois!  
“- Sim, Garcia. Até porque, aposto que você não me deixaria passar em branco

Suspiro aliviado, pelo menos meu segredo não saiu e foi por pouco.

George Foyet On

Coelhinho, Coelhinho onde você se esconde, eu sabia onde ele estava e me encontrava ansioso para vê-lo, de tudo que eu li sobre ele uma curiosidade cresceu em mim, ele é uma pessoa intrigante e eu o quero em meus braços, começo a pensar em seu corpo e aquelas curvas que ele tem, aquela sua boca rosada, imagina tê-los em volta de meu membro, seus lábios indo para cima e para baixo, comigo segurando os seus cabelos enquanto ele me fazia um boquete, ele não reclamava da força que eu colocava em seus cabelos, ele gemia e eu também, ele lambia minha bolas e meu membro por inteiro, só para engolir todo o meu gozo depois. Suspiro abrindo meus olhos, eu mesmo fiquei excitado só pensar nele, movo minha mão até meu membro e começo a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, jogo a cabeça para trás gemendo imaginando os dedos longos de meu coelhinho me masturbando, dele de quatro pedindo para que eu foda ele com força, a sua bunda deve ser tão apertada, vou mais rápido até que gozo, estou ofegante a última vez tive um orgasmo tão forte foi quando me passei por vítima, na verdade esse foi ainda melhor.

Começo tomar um banho, eu não acredito que acabei de me apaixonar por um agente do FBI, mesmo que ele não parecesse um, mas o Spencer ele é tão lindo e doce, eu só quero pega-lo e proteger do mal, que pessoas como eu trazem, começo a pensar no encontro, se eu o quero para mim tenho que lhe dar algo. Pego minhas coisas e coloco uma blusa preta com uma jaqueta por cima, rapidamente entro no carro e começo a dirigir para uma famosa joalheria, quero dar algo que o represente. Quando estaciono algumas pessoas me olham, mas ignoro ao entrar sou parado por um vendedor que pergunta.

“- Indo para um encontro? Tenho certeza que a moça iria adorar receber uma lembrança, como um colar - Ele parecia animado, pela expectativa de venda.

“- Sim eu estou! Mas devo dizer que seria um homem não uma mulher - Talvez, só talvez esse vendedor possa ser minha vítima.

“- Um homem, né? Então que tal algo elegante como isso aqui? Tenho certeza de que ele é um cara de sorte! - Era um lindo colar em forma de coelho, seu olho era um rubi e seu corpo um grande topázio azul.

“- É perfeito, qual o preço? - Dinheiro não me faltava, eu gastaria tudo pelo meu coelhinho 

“- Normalmente eu cobraria R$ 1.250,00 mas pra você posso fazer por R$ 1.150,00 

Era realmente caro, mas meu coelinho merecia, fiz o pagamento e coloquei o colar em uma caixa grande e quadrada é o presente perfeito para ele, além disso descobri que o vendedor acaba o expediente às 22:00 se tiver sorte vou conseguir meu encontro com o coelhinho e uma vítima! Com tudo pronto vou para a floricultura ele merece um grande buquê, ao entrar sou parada por uma vendedora mal humorada que logo diz.

“- Mais outro iludido... O que vai querer? As rosas clássicas? - Estreito os olhos para essa mulher, que mal educada! Mas ele diz uma verdade, rosas vermelhas são muito agressivas para um primeiro encontro, meu coelinho deve saber o significado das flores.

“- Um buquê de Jacintos roxos! - Nem olho para a cara dela, pedi Jacintos por causa da lenda grega.

“- Não temos Jacinto para você! - Ela mascava um chiclete, Foyet a olhou com raiva.

“- Você vai me trazer agora um buquê de Jacintos! - Seu era como o do Reaper, como a verdadeira pessoa que ele era.

“- C-claro! S-são R$3,00 cada

Pego o buquê de Jacintos, tinha vinte neles, depois de pagar volto a minha casa eu tinha que me preparar para o meu encontro! Alguns dos meus contatos me disse que o meu coelhinho está sem carro, por isso quando liguei falei que ia pega-lo, além de se eu tiver certo o seu chefe é Aaron Hotchner e eu me lembro dele trabalhando em meu caso quando eu estava na ativa, na verdade foi ele que me entrevistou quando eu sai do hospital, só quero ver seu rosto quando me ver pegando o meu coelhinho. A Spencer Reid, eu não sei o que é isso que sinto, mas eu vou te ter em meus braços!

Ele On

Meu pequeno você mesmo que ia fugir de mim? Não você não vai, tenho certeza que você ainda se lembrar de nossas tarde depois da escola, porque eu me lembro de suas cochas e sua bundinha branca, era tão bom poder me enterrar em suas nádegas, você me doce anjinho, sua mãe pode ter te salvado aos 6 anos de Gary Michaels, mas de mim ele não salvou, meu anjo eu posso ter te abandonado aos 15 anos, mas agora eu voltei e ninguém vai nos separar.

**Author's Note:**

> ESTOU UM POUCO INSEGURA AINDA EM RELAÇÃO A ESSA HISTÓRIA CONTINUO O NÃO?


End file.
